Time what?
by Sprklz03
Summary: Crista Fraiser finds herself thrown back in time to 1944. Only to find herself having stumbled into one of Captain America's HYDRA mission. Can she find a way back to 2013? And will Captain America know what to do with a dame claiming to be from the future.*** This is technically a Crossover with Outlander (which has no category here) but with none of the characters.
1. Prologue- DC yeah

D.C. was weird. The hustle and bustle of a city never bothered me I mean I lived in New York. But something was off about the city; maybe it was all the sqeez ball politicians. I heard the door slide open behind me and I turned, coming face to face with a rather handsome black man. He was frowning down at me, his arms folded over what I could tell was a rather well defined chest; for being a normal human that is.

"I'm Crista Frasier." I said, tucking my curly brown hair behind my ear. The man glanced around almost casually but I knew he was looking for people that shouldn't be watching or listening. He moved aside and made a jerking motion to invite me in.

The apartment was nice. It was clean, well lit by windows and the sliding door that he was closing behind me, and furnished with an array of different things from comfy looking couches to hard bar stools. The man came up next to me, arms once again crossed over his chest.

"Is he here?" I asked. He had left a rather cryptic voice mail on my cell giving me nothing but an address and a plea for my presence. The man nodded, released a breath and relaxed slightly.

"They both are." He said.

"Both?" He couldn't possibly mean…

"Who is this?" My attention was drawn to the woman in the door way. I had seen on her TV during the battle of New York. She was smaller than I had anticipated; being only about five foot three, but Black Widow's presence was not something to be ignored. I had no idea she would be here. Apparently I was more terrified of her than I would have liked to admit, especially to myself, because I didn't answer the question; I simply stared at her. That was when the light from the hallway disappeared. Well, was blocked really by the largest muscled man I had ever known. His shoulders, protruding ever so enticingly from his white wife beater, took up the whole space of the door way. His hair was still always perfect; it always was and I was beginning to think that it always would be. The weirdest part about seeing him here was the fact that he was wearing jeans.

After my eyes had scanned his whole body, he was standing which was good and didn't seem to be bleeding, they locked with his blue ones.

"Crista." He said and suddenly I was across the room with my arms thrown around his neck. Steve's arms clung to me like I was some sort of life line. My eyes had closed as I pressed my face into his shoulder and took a deep breath; he still smelled like Steve. I pulled back leaving my hands linked around his neck and looked up at him.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	2. 1944Great

The night was freezing and quiet. They could see their breath coming out in short gasps as his men hid in the shadows of the trees. The snow muffled the sounds of their footsteps and breath and their fidgeting. He rolled his eyes. His men were acting as if they had never stormed a HYDRA base before this one.

Steve glanced over, taking a head count of the Howling Commandos who were supposed to be there. Falsworth was on a scouting mission for the moment so he his count was short. He locked eyes with Bucky a few trees away. The man smiled and nodded at Steve as they waited for the signal from Falsworth. The Englishman was taking forever. The base itself was only about a half a mile from their current position and according to their intel was expecting a convoy of weapons deliveries. That was what they were waiting for. If they could take out the trucks, which they would, they could use them to get into the base and then use the weapons to take it down. This base wasn't particularly difficult. It was more like a shack in the middle of the black forest. What unnerved him was the fact that they were so deep in Nazi territory in the middle of winter. The Black Forest was an odd place to have a HYDRA base but he didn't care, so long as it was taken down.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of heavy footstep; three sets. Much too heavy to be Falsworth. And a fourth set, lighter and stumbling. He put up a signal to his men to hold position. He heard a muffled question in German but his German wasn't all that great so he couldn't figure out what was being said.

"What?" He froze for a split second before glancing at his men, all of whom had frozen as well. That was a female, and an American. The dame, whomever she was sounded out of breath. Something happened someone hit the ground and three men laughed. Steve wished that he could peek around the tree to see what was going on.

That guttural muffled German sound again.

"Yeah sure. Do you speak English?" The woman asked. "Uh.. sprechenzi um… English?" The men laughed again. "So I take it no."

Steve's heart was pounding in his chest. Why was there an American civilian woman in the middle of his active war zone? Bucky was trying to get his attention. All the Commandos were looking at him waiting for his call. He slightly shook his head. Whoever this dame was, he didn't want her to get thrown into the middle of a fight if he could help it. Yet, he also couldn't wait much longer to overtake the HYDRA agents meeting the convoy.

"Hey." Steve perked up at the tone. "Stop it." And then she was screaming. A scream that hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks. He nodded once to his men, switched his shield to his right hand and moved out of his hiding place.

Steve scanned the scene briefly before taking action. Three HYRDA agents, in full uniform and one woman who legs were very, _very_, visible. Steve didn't know if he had ever seen that much leg. But what caught his attention was the HYDRA agent that was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head and laughing as she screamed. His shield flew from his hand before he remembered sending it. The vibranium collided with the HYDRA agents head with a sickening crunch. Bucky was taking out the one closest to him as Steve turned on the third guy. Dum Dum dropped to his knees and shoved the agent off this dame, before scooping her into his arms and dashing a retreat behind the trees.

The agent he was up against was either really brave, or really stupid. The man had dropped his gun and was attempting to fight Steve in hand to hand combat. As soon as Bucky grounded the agent he was fighting with, Steve delivered a quick right hook to the agents jaw. He didn't know if he knocked the man unconscious or killed him, but just to make sure he and Bucky both fired two shots into their respective downed foes. Bucky knelt next to the one who had taken the shield to the head and checked for a pulse. He shook his head and the retrieved Steve's shield.

"Who do you think she is?" Buck asked as they made their way in the direction that Dum Dum had disappeared to.

"No idea." Steve said. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."

My name is Crista, I was born in 1986 in New York, USA. I graduated high school in 2004, spent three years working my ass off at NYU to get a teaching degree in history and started working as a high school history teacher in 2007. I had always been good with directions and having a pretty decent idea of where I was at all times.

So when I tell you that I was stumbling through a snowy forest that was not snowy an hour ago, disoriented and confused, I hope it will come across just how urgent it was.

I was fairly certain that I was still in the Black Forest. My family and I had left Basel earlier that morning to go on a hike through Germany's most famous woods. It was also April, and there was no snow. My teeth chattered as my foot fell through a particularly deep bank, freezing my foot through my shoe, and my sock and half way up my shin. I mean honestly, would I have worn shorts on a hike in the middle of winter? Did people even hike in the middle of winter?

My students were going to start learning about the Holocaust next week, so the chance to travel through Germany was something I had been looking forward to. I wanted to get some pictures of the concentration camps and then HYDRA's bases so that they could really get a feel for the information. That was why the hike through the forest had so enticed me; we would be passing right by one of the many HYDRA bases that had been destroyed. About a mile outside of the base I had gotten really dizzy. Not wanting the rest of the group to slow down I told them to go ahead along the trail and I would catch up to them.

I had sat on the trail for about three minutes sipping water and trying to get the world to stop spinning when I heard the low humming. Like that of a distant engine. I remember looking around, and trying to get up in case there was a motor cycle or something coming down the path. As I stood, my life time of klutzy reared its ugly head and my foot got caught under a tree root. Like most Klutzes, I had reached out to steady myself against the nearest solid object, which happened to be the largest tree I had ever seen. And then I blacked out.

I'm not sure how to describe what I experience. It was like falling, and spinning, and climbing, and swimming and flying all at once. All I know is I was exhausted and my mind couldn't focus. I had stumbled in the direction of where I thought the group was, only to trip on another tree root or something. The scrapes on my hands stung as I got up and looked around. The trail was gone.

I was currently lying behind a tree, having been attacked by three German men in crazy get ups. The man who had rolled the dead weight of German off me and carried me out of what I assumed turned into a fight had his hand on my shoulder.

"Just breathe sweetheart." He said. "You'll be ok." He said. His short beard was the same red color of the hair poking out from underneath his hat. His _bowler_ hat.

"Nice hat." I said mostly in teasing but I was still really confused as to what was happening. And my back was cold. There was snow every. The man smiled at my comment and nodded. Then gun shots rang out and like any normal person I screamed. I grew up in New York, gun shots were a normal occurrence but I had never witnessed one so close.

"We aren't the ones who are going hurt you honey." He said. I could tell he was from somewhere on the East Coast of America; well at least he was American and not trying to rape me. Two more men came around the tree and Bowler Hat looked up. "Cap." He said. I followed his gaze to a man who seemed to tower over everything. Then again, that could just be the angle at which I was lying. My eyes scanned his form, landing on the iconic shield strapped to his left forearm.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. All three men glanced at each other as the tall one knelt down next to me.

"Are you all right ma'am?" He asked. All I could do was start laughing.

I was never one to dream about celebrities. I never fawned over Jason Priestly, I never had posters of N*Sync up in my room. New York was crawling with celebrities and celebrity wanna-be's and all they really did was annoy me. So why in the world was I dreaming about Captain America? Ok sure, he was gorgeous and all that. And he could hand an alien its ass pretty well if the footage from the Battle of New York was accurate, but killing aliens had never been particularly hot to me. I struggled into a sitting position, noticing the cold transfer from my back to my butt.

"Steve." I didn't realize that I was still laughing until Steve looked over to the guy on his right. The man nodded down at my legs, which drew Steve's attention to them too. Now I didn't particularly think that Captain America was going to rape me but that German guy had just tried so I was a little jumpy. I pulled my knees into my chest, breath hitching at the dull ache in them. Wait what? You didn't ache in dreams. My head snapped over to Captain America.

Slowly, so I didn't get shot, I shifted onto my knees in front of him. The snow was freezing, and I think there was a rock digging into my skin but none of that mattered. Steve's attention came back to my face as I reached up and brushed my fingers along his jaw. Good god he was warm. How did someone stay so warm in this freezing weather? But he was warm, and real and had a slight five o'clock shadow. He stayed still, almost like a deer in headlights as I reached under his chin and unclasped his helmet strap.

The helmet was lighter than I anticipated it to be as I slowly pulled it off his head and let it fall to the snow covered ground. Like I said, I was a history teacher. I had a degree in history from NYU. I knew what Captain Steven Grant Rogers looked like. And I knew what his uniform from World War II looked like. And I knew that I was near a HYDRA base. All of this information collided with itself in my brain as Steve looked at me. There was no denying Captain America was in front of me. My head slowly turned to look vaguely in the direction of the three German men, presumably HYDRA agents. Then I turned and took in the uniforms of the man who had carried me away, and the other man who had walked around the tree with Captain Rogers. They were authentic World War two.

"Oh my god, your Steve Rogers." I whispered. Instead of the humble smile I heard he had when someone recognized him in New York, this Steve Rogers was confused for a second, then angry for a second, then confused again. I looked over to his friend, not Bowler hat the other one, and the face clicked. "And Bucky Barnes." Was whispered too. Suddenly, the German great outdoors didn't have enough oxygen. My breathing got fast and frantic, and the ache from the rock became too much for this to be a dream. "Holy shit." And then I blacked out again.


	3. Stuck in an Army Base Full of Men

I remembered being jostled a bit, something hard was under my head and men were talking. More men than I could place. I might have opened my eyes, seen a rather nice neck but I can't recall that with 100 percent certainty.

I woke up completely confused for the second time. Again I had no idea where I was. Whatever I was laying on was soft and warm, but the air around me was cold. I looked to the ceiling, well cloth, above me. It was army green. I took in my surroundings trying to place myself. I was lying on a cot in a sleeping bag. On the floor next to the cot was a stack of papers being pinned down by a sketch book and there was a duffle bag in the corner. The beaten up label read S.G.R, Cpt. That was when it came slamming back to me.

Steven Grant Rogers had thrown his shield very close to my head if I remember correctly. Granted it hit its target as I am sure it always did, but I was never one to enjoy flying metal by my face. Germany. I was in Germany. And it was snowing. And Captain Rogers and his Howling Commandos had saved me from being raped. I remembered blacking out now. The face of the only dead Howling Commando swam in front of my face. Bucky Barnes went down in history as almost as big of a Hero as his best friend. But he was there. Standing in the snow five feet from me; twenty six years old and not dead by any means. I mean, I had never seen a dead guy look that cute.

"What was I supposed to do Buck? Leave her there?" My attention was pulled to the voice outside the flaps of what I assumed to be Steven Grant Roger's tent.

"I know you wouldn't leave her there. I was only suggesting one of us bring her back while the rest took down that convoy." I had a sinking feeling that I had somehow screwed up big time. Did I really go back in time?

For that was the only logical explanation. My body ached like I had been run over by a truck, I was freezing, and Bucky Barnes was alive and presumably standing outside having a conversation with his best friend like they had many times before. Something happened when I touched that tree and instead of Germany, in late April in 2013, I was suddenly in Germany in the middle of winter sometime during the Second World War. I let out a breath, which apparently stopped the conversation outside because the flap opened and I was blinding by white light.

Two men came in; one with a large bulk that he navigated with an easy gait. The other smaller, but no less graceful. I blinked a few times until my pupils dilated again and the images of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes came into focus. I sat up, or tried to. The sleeping bag was strangling me so I unzipped it and flopped it open down the side of the cot. Steve breathed in slightly and obviously averted his eyes. Bucky simply looked away. A panic set in at their reaction and I glanced down to make sure I still had clothes on. The adrenaline spike cause a shooting pain through my chest as I realized my shorts were still firmly in place. Why were they acting like I was sitting here naked? Steve cleared his throat before looking back at me.

"Sorry. We didn't find your clothes." He leaned over and set his shield down so that it was propped against the foot of the cot. What clothes was he talking about? I glanced down again to see my denim shorts right where they were before.

"What?" I asked. Before he could answer there was a ruckus outside. Men's voices shouting and the sound of an engine. Bucky stuck his head out of the tent flaps briefly before looking at Steve.

"Camera crew." He said before walking out of the tent. Steve sighed a frustrated sigh and I looked back at him.

"Perfect." He muttered before looking back up at me. "Who are you?" He said, a tone lacing into his voice that declared he was going to get his answers.

"Crista." I said shifting slightly under his gaze. The back of my shirt was wet. I reached to my waist to try and pluck it away from my skin. While I am sure the air was colder outside, it was none too warm in the tent and it caused me to shiver. I looked behind me to where I had been laying to see a slightly damp spot in the sleeping bag.

"Like I said, we couldn't find your other clothes." My attention pulled back to the Captain as he reached under the cot and removed a small stool. He pulled it over and sat himself down next to me.

"What other clothes?" I asked, still completely confused as to why he thought I had clothes missing. Only to be met with a rather confused look from him.

"Your skirt." He clarified.

"Why would have a skirt?" I asked. You can't hike in a skirt that is just… "Women didn't wear shorts in the 40's did they?" I asked out loud to myself. My eyes fell closed and I took a deep breath in.

"Those men, they didn't remove a skirt? Or a jacket?" When I opened my eyes, Captain Rogers was looking me over. Now I am not considered skinny. Or fat. I work really hard to keep my body in shape and it is toned, but that didn't make being stared at by the most perfect specimen in human history any less awkward.

"No." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You got there before they…" The words caught in my throat. I had lived in New York my entire life and I had never been attacked that way before. I hadn't expected it to cause such a reaction. Then again, it wasn't considered a crime for the heck of it.

"Good." He said, his tone slightly angry. Captain America might not be known for his antics in the bedroom, but he was known for his respect of the softer sex. "But um…" My eyes were pulled back to his face as the most fascinating thing I could probably think of was occurring. Steve's cheek were tinged slightly pink, and getting darker by the second.

"Are you blushing?" I asked before my brain could stop me. All that did was make the Captain blush more. "Why are you…"

"Shh." He said. I hadn't realized that my volume had gotten so loud. He obviously glanced at the tent flaps to see if anyone would be coming in.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked at a lower decibel. Steve shifted uncomfortably on his stool, his rubbing down his face, across the back of his neck, through his hair.

"You… there is…" His eyes finally settled on the exposed skin of my legs before his cheeks flushed an even darker pink.

"Too much skin?" I asked, fumbling for the sleeping bag that I had tossed aside.

"Just more than I am used to seeing." He said.

"My shorts are too short." I said, pulling the thick sleeping bag across my knees. They really weren't that short actually. They hit me mid-thigh but in a time when women were just breaking into wearing pants, and for that matter only when they were working in a factory, I could understand where they would seem short. How exactly he felt when he came out of the ice; that must have been a bigger shock than anyone knew.

"No one here is going to hurt you ma'am." He said. I looked back over to him to see him sitting just a little bit straighter.

"I'm not a ma'am." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Crista." He said, relaxing a bit. His eyes traveled to the flaps of his tent before coming back to me. "Who are you? And why are you dressed like that, in the middle of November during a war?" I sighed and looked down to the standard issue green army sleeping bag draped over my lap. Could I explain this? It wasn't like I had gone so far back that people would think me a witch, but they would probably have me institutionalized.

"Would you believe vacationing with my family?" That was true. There was no lie there.

"No." He said. Right. Big war going on, angry evil Nazi Germany; Americans wouldn't vacation here. I looked over to him, his blue eyes clear and focused. He was going to get answers. I could see it in his face. I could also see that he was trust worthy. That and the fact that I basically knew everything there was to know about him as a history teacher.

"Ok listen. I am going to tell you the truth, but you can't freak out on me." His eyes narrowed but he nodded. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then looked straight into his eyes. "I think I traveled back in time." I said quietly. At that admission, he leaned back arms straight and hands placed on his knees. However the look he was giving me was pretty obvious.  
>"I'm not crazy. I was born in 1986. I am a history teacher so I know the Howling Commandos fought in World War II. Couple that with the fact that this morning I was hiking in April, there was no snow on the ground." He slowly leaned forward again looking at me like I had sprouted another head. "I'm not crazy."<p>

Steve stared at the strange women in his bed. She was telling him that she traveled back in time. That she was from 2013. That was 69 years away. She licked her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth as she looked down at her lap, where her very visible legs were covered by his sleeping bag. He knew the film crew had just showed up to film their next mission planning, which was going to be re-planning the mission that was just botched, but he needed to figure out who she was first.

This dame, with curly brown hair and turquois eyes (her eyes were actually turquois) in her short pants and tighter than he was used to white t-shirt had apparently fallen back in time and stumbled directly into his top secret mission. She sighed slightly and looked back up at him with those unnerving eyes of hers.

"Is there something that you can tell me to prove this theory?" He asked, surprised at how calm and diplomatic he sounded.

"What year is it?" She asked sitting up more straight and focusing on him.

"1944. November 1944." He watched her face as her eyes started darting back and forth, almost as if she were reading something that only she could see. Suddenly, her head snapped up, her expression almost devastated. She twisted, looked out the flaps of his tent and then back at him.

"1944." She said quietly. He could tell she was debating something with herself and he sat patiently waiting for whichever side of her won the argument. "The war is going to end next year. In May." She said lamely. That caught his attention. Call it the longing for this war to be over, but he found himself asking more about this last statement.

"Who wins?" He would give anything for this war to be over. Anything to be able to ask Peggy on a real date, take her dancing, watch her relax. Anything to go to a Dodgers game with Bucky again.

"We do." She said absently. Steve raised his eyebrows at her, assuming that she meant his side. "The Allied Forces." She amended. "They storm into Germany on May 8th and capture… never mind." Steve waited patiently for her to continue. May was only six months away. It was almost over. What did he have to capture. "I guess I can't prove it." She said suddenly.

"What? Why?" She looked back to him, her eyes darting back and forth between his and there was an extreme sadness there. A sadness he didn't understand.

"I shouldn't tell you too much about your own future. It might complicate things. I probably already screwed up the time line by botching what mission you were on." While he was frustrated at the sudden lack of information, she looked too sad for him to be truly angry.

"It's not a big one. I don't think that weapons convoy idea would have worked anyway." He said. He wasn't even trying to appease her. It was a long shot that they were going to be able to overpower three trucks with six men.

"The weapons convoy. No that didn't work." She said quietly. He looked at her with a question clearly in his eyes. "Some problem happened and the mission didn't go through."

"You happened." He said. She nodded slowly but then shook her head.

"There is no record of why the mission failed. Captain America never found a woman in the woods."

"But we did." He supplied, and suddenly he was leaning forward closer to her. She looked up at him. "Do we fix it?" He asked. He couldn't help himself, the faster he got this base destroyed the faster they could get out of Nazi territory and move on to the last base. Where ever that base might be.

"Yeah. You succeed. I think it was from a rear attack or something like that." Steve felt his face relax and light up. That was the plan that Dum Dum had had before they were informed of the weapons convoy. Attack from the rear of the base, where it was surrounded by thick woods, no gate and no guards.

"How fast can this happen?" He asked, scooting his little stool closer to his cot. Her eyes darted back to whatever they were reading before locking with his again. A small smirk pulled at her lips.

"Three days." He had to fight himself from getting too excited. This still didn't prove that this woman was from the future and taking her word could have potentially life threatening consequences. Suddenly crashing down from whatever thought she was on she pulled back slightly, alerting him to the fact that he had gotten too close to her.

"Sorry." He got up and started to pace by the foot of his bed. "But this doesn't prove that you are from the future." Her eyes watched him for a minute, shifting to accommodate her neck. He watched as her hips shifted slightly and a grin spread across her face. She then reached behind her and removed something. It was a small box looking thing. It was about a quarter of an inch thick, and a three by five rectangle. She held it up to him with a triumphant look on her face. He took it from her handle gently, keeping his strength in check and examined the small box. It was white, with one round button in the center at the bottom and a smaller black rectangle in the center. He was shifting it in his hand when his thumb hit the black rectangle in the middle and it lit up with a rectangle chart of numbers. Steve looked up at her, his eyebrows raised.

"It's a phone. A phone that you can take anywhere." She said, getting up and moving next to him. She grabbed the phone and swiped her thumb in an odd configuration and the screen changed. "Oh crap." She said taking it back and using her thumb to make the screen move.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have service. Duh. The first communication satellite won't be launch for eleven years."

"A what?" He asked.

"A satellite." She looked up at before obtaining her thinking face again. "Never mind. I will explain it later." He heard the footsteps coming up to his tent but he wanted more information on this satellite thing. But then, did that mean that he believed her story? That she was in fact from the future? Before he could say anything Bucky poked his head through the flaps.

"Hey Steve." Steve looked over in time to see Bucky stepping fully into the tent. He didn't miss how his best friend's eyes scanned over Crista's visible skin. Crista didn't seem to notice as she was doing something on her cell phone.

"Bucky?" Bucky's eyes snapped back over, smirked and gave him a one shouldered shrug.

"Dum Dum is back, and sending that man was a dumb idea. You should have sent me. I at least understand women's sizes." Bucky said. That comment caught Crista's attention as she glanced at Bucky and then up at Steve.

"I sent one of my guys to get you some clothes." He said, feeling a heat pooling in his cheeks.

"Dum Dum has been in the army for a while. Doesn't have a lot of female companionship so they are probably too big." Bucky said. Crista frowned and then smiled slightly. "I'm Bucky. Bucky Barnes." Steve watched as that extreme sadness spread back over her face before she smiled at the Sargent.

"Crista Frasier." She said, extending her hand in greeting. Steve watched as Bucky pulled her hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Nice to meet you." Bucky was looking up at her through his lashes with a smirk on his face. Crista gently pulled her hand out of Bucky's grasp and he smiled at her; the way he did at all the dames.

"Bucky. What were you saying about Dum Dum?" He asked trying to break what he felt was tension in the tent.

"He brought back some clothes for her. Did you want me to get them from him or send him in?" Bucky asked.

"I will go with you to him and bring them back." Steve said, watching Crista looked between the two of them. Bucky glared slightly but nodded. "Crista I will be right back." He said, watching her nod in response.

Steve walked out of the tent and noticed the four men that he was unfamiliar with. They must be the film crew. He hoped that Crista would stay in his tent. They didn't need the film crew picking up the fact that there was a strange woman in the Captains tent, wearing what doesn't really pass as clothes. He saw Dum Dum hoping out of their jeep with a brown wrapped package in his hands. Steve walked over to him and took the package.

"I hope I got the size right. But we could always fit them and pin them on her." There was a smile on Dum Dum's face that Bucky had had earlier. While Steve could admit that Crista was a beautiful dame, he was frustrated in his men. Granted they hadn't seen a dame in a while but they could at least keep their thoughts better hidden.

"I will have her try them on. I also wanted to discuss your attack from the back theory you said before we got the intel about the convoy." Steve said. Dum Dum's face changed into a happy expression. Any excuse for the man to hold a gun and shoot Nazi's was good in his eyes. "Bucky. Tell the crew that they can start filming as soon as they set up, but my tent is off limits." He said. He expected Bucky to come back with some snarky sexually charged comment but Bucky simply nodded.

Steve turned on his heel and headed back across the rough clearing where they had made camp. He need to get the planning started and he didn't know whether Crista was going to want to bolt or not. After this mission of theirs was over, he was going to sit down and figure out what she wanted. If it got too complicated and she stuck with this theory of hers, he would get her back to London and some help if that is what it took. He slipped through the tent flaps with his eyes closed; cloth didn't measure for knocking and he figured the film crew would have found it suspicious if he knocked on his own tent.

"I'm still dressed, dude." Crista's voice floated over from the general direction of bed and he cracked his eyes open. She was sitting on the top of the sleeping bag just looking at him.

"Clothes. If they don't fit um… we can just exchange them." Her hands reached out for the package and he handed them to her. As he was turning to leave he stopped as he remembered something. "Crista?" He asked.

She looked up from her package having opened it already.

"Yeah?" She asked. He breathed out quickly and decided to simply get over it.

"There is a film crew here, could you possibly stay in the tent?" He asked. "I don't really need the questions." He said. Her eyes scanned the tent quickly before landing on him.

"No worries Cap." She said, diving back into the package. He decided based on her tone that she said she would stay in the tent, so he moved back out to start planning to get down this damned HYDRA base.

**AN:**

**Thank you to SoullessSky. I hope you like where this is going.**

**And whoever "Guest" was thank you for the review. It's not really a "who she ends up with" kind of story... Crista just appreciates gorgeous men.**


	4. Firelight and its consequences

Crista had stayed in his tent for the remainder of the day. When he returned he had found her curled up on herself, snuggled into his sleeping bag asleep. He had gotten one of the extra ones out of a truck and slept on the floor. The next night Crista had curled in the sleeping bag on the floor and again was asleep before he came back to the tent. He had thought about moving her onto the bed but decided against it; he didn't know what consequences waking a sleeping woman would have.

3 days down the road, the Howling Commandos were coming back from their successful blow up of the HYRDA base. Everything had worked, just like Crista had said it would. They had not had a lot of time to speak, but this day solidified his mind into thinking that she truly believed she was from the future; and she was pretty lucky with her outcome prediction.

The men scattered as they came into camp, eager to tear down so that they could start moving to another local. Morita had overheard a very interesting tidbit of information about Dr. Zola. He was being moved on a high speed train designed by HYDRA. The film crew had left them just before they attacked the base and Crista had remained out of view. He hadn't reported finding the civilian woman to anyone outside of his command, and it was nothing he wanted to deal with. The film crew had already seen that he kept a picture of Peggy in his compass; couple that with the fact there was a woman staying in his tent and he didn't want to have to deal with that blow up. He attempted to knock slightly before entering his tent.

Upon entering he froze. Crista was wearing the same dark blue skit, the only one she had, and she was perched cross legged on his bed, with his sketch book opened on her lap. He had never shown anyone that book. Not even Bucky, even though Bucky knew that he could draw. Crista looked up at his intake of breath and smiled. The smile only slightly softened the fact that he felt completely violated. Those sketches were his. His way of dealing with things, his way of coping with this war.

"Sorry. I got bored." She said, glancing back down at the book. "Steve these are really good." He finally broke from his frozen state and moved to the bed. He put his shield at the end of the bed as he always did and tentatively took a seat next to her. The heat rushed to his face again as he noticed that the sketch she was looking at was one of Peggy.

It was one of the older ones. The one he had dared to do during basic training. He hadn't really started drawing again until he became Captain America and was on tour.

"Did you want to be an artist before you got all Cap'd out?" She asked. Her turn of phrase confused him slightly.

"Got what?"

"You know, pumped up. Injected?" She said. He smiled, finally understanding that she was talking about the Super Solider Serum.

"I don't know what I wanted to do." He answered truthfully. Art had always been fun, but he still hadn't decided what path to take. Who would have thought that he would become the Allie's new hope.

"Well, these are fantastic. You could be a cartoonist."

"Like for Disney?" He asked. He had seen the cartoon of steamboat willy at the picture show.

"Yeah. There are a lot cartoons in the future." He didn't really understand why she was telling him this, but he decided to drop it. He removed his helmet as she turned the page. "Who is she?" He looked back to her, down at the sketch on the page. It was another one of Peggy.

"Peggy." He answered. May seemed so close and yet so far away. The day that he could come back to London and take Peggy dancing was driving him insane.

"Peggy Falsworth?" The question hit him like an ice pick. He turned to her slowly, watching her eyes widened at whatever look was on his face. Why would she have linked Peggy to one of his men? Why would Peggy be known in the future as Peggy Falsworth? Not that he was decidedly going to marry her, but Falsworth? "I mean, Peggy… fuck what was her maiden name…. Carter?" She looked at him for a brief moment and then deflated. "Shit I'm sorry."

While the two of them hadn't had a lot of time to sit and discuss life, he had heard her speak enough to know she spoke like a sailor. So Peggy married someone named Falsworth.

"So I take it Peggy and I don't work out." He said glaring at the wall of his tent. His nostrils flared at the thought but he had to remind himself that he didn't have a claim to Peggy at all.

"Not exactly." He looked over at her. "I mean it's not like he steals her from under you or anything."

"Your riddles are getting a little frustrating." He said. Now he was glaring at her, so he really didn't understand the snort of laughter that escaped her mouth.

"Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you have ash smudged on your face." He growled slightly in the back of his throat as he moved to grab a wash cloth. He emptied part of his canteen onto the cloth and scrubbed his face, meaning to get whatever that comment about Peggy meant out of Crista. "Ok dude, you just made it worse. Come here." She said standing and grabbing the towel from his hand. He still didn't know what "Dude" meant but she had called him that numerous times over the last three days.

She reached up, cupped his cheek with one hand and gently rubbed the wash cloth over the other cheek. His eyes closed at the movement. No one had taken care of him like this since his mom passed.

"You know I can't tell you too much about your future." She said quietly. His eyes opened and locked onto her aqua ones. "It will all make sense, I promise."

"Do I lose Peggy because you told me I would and so I screw up?" He asked quietly. She smiled, that retched sadness leaking back into her eyes. It had shown up sporadically over her time here and she would never explain why she seemed so sad. Her hands switched places, removing the dirt and ash from the other cheek as she sighed. She didn't say anything and once she was done, she bent over and kissed his cheek. Realizing that she wasn't going to elaborate he dropped the subject for another time.

"We move out tomorrow. Headed back to Italy to reconvene for the next mission."

"What is the next mission?" She asked as he turned around. He knew that she would go talk with Bucky while he changed out of his Captain America suit but he figured he could take off the random things like boots, holsters and belts before she left. He stood up and unbuckled his belt and stretched his shoulders slightly.

"Arnim Zola. He is traveling through the Italian Alps next week. I think we should take him down." He was expecting some sort of helpful information from this supposed future person but she stayed silent. When he turned around, that sadness was back.

"Oh." She said quietly. As he watched her reaction to the news that they were going to capture Zola, a suspicion began to form. Well, it was always there, it just seemed to be getting stronger; this woman could be a HYDRA spy. They would never have thought to use a dame as a spy and one as pretty as Crista would certainly make his men go nuts. Ok she had. Dum Dum and Bucky had practically broken out into a fist fight at the base over who got the first congratulatory kiss from their strange companion. He knew she wouldn't tell him if she was, but he also knew a way to loosen her tongue a little.

"Usually after a successful mission we have a bon fire, some drinks. Relax a little and wind down. You are more than welcome to join." He said. He would have to run into the small town and get some liquor; not that his men would mind.

"Sounds good." She answered as she made her way from the tent. God he hoped she drank.

I knew that I couldn't drink as much as I would have liked. There was always the possibility of letting it slip to Steve that if they attacked Zola's train, Bucky was going to die. Steve passed me another glass of whatever it was we were drinking, pretty sure it was a beer of some sort, and my eyes landed on Bucky across the fire.

There was a reason that James Barnes was good with the ladies. The fire lit him in an almost ethereal way. The ease with which he laughed could bring a smile to Schmidt's face if the Red Skull had heard it. His floppy brown hair hung in his chocolate eyes that held just a hint of a mystery. And the thought that this man would only be alive for another couple of days was crushing. Don't read too much into this, I had not fallen in love with him. He was just one of those people that being around would instantly lighten someone's day. No wonder Steve cared about him so much.

That was the other crushing thought. Steve, who had already lost his parents and thanks to a slip of mine knew that he wasn't going to get Peggy, was about to lose the only family he had left; and I couldn't even prepare him for it. I breathed in through my nose and tried to let go of the tension. Then Dum Dum said something, threw his arm around my shoulder and everyone laughed. Of course that could have been at the amount of beer that spilled out of his glass.

"Oh Dum Dum." I said. The man had taken a liking to me and I couldn't tell if it was sexual or protective. At the moment it didn't seem to matter.

"You know you wouldn't have as much fun without me." He said drunkenly in my ear.

"That, my friend is a solid fact." I said. I figured everyone was too drunk to realize that I was speaking in phrases they probably didn't understand. Everyone of course, except Mr. Steven, who every time I looked in his direction quickly, looked away from me. That was interesting.

The fire was blazing and kept the snow at bay well enough that I refused Bucky's jacket when he offered it to me. They didn't make gentlemen like that in 2013. I decided that I liked the 40's. I had consumed roughly two and a half glasses of that god awful beer before men started drifting to their tents in a drunken stumble. Steve was still sitting next to me watching the flames die down. Now Bucky looked good by firelight; Steve looked like a fucking God. It was almost painful to look at him he was so beautiful. I found myself wishing I had a camera. He must have felt my stare because he looked over, one of his eyebrows raised.

"You alright there?" He asked. In response I paced my head on his shoulder and waited for the fire to die down a little more. "So, are you going to tell me who you really are?" He asked quietly. I frowned slightly, sure I had already had this conversation with him. I straightened up and looked over at him.

"Crista Frasier. High School History teacher. Who are you?" I asked with a smile. Suddenly, Steve's face harden as he looked back at the fire. He breathed in sharply through his nose and turned back to her.

"Are you a spy for HYDRA?" He asked. Normally I would probably have laughed, but the look on Steve's face basically stopped in my throat.

"What?" I asked. I had told him the truth three days ago and had thought that he believed me.

"I saw your reaction to the news that we were going after Zola. Are you connected to him in some way that you don't want us to capture him? Like he is your boss?" Whatever small amount of anger I had at the accusation melted into extreme sadness at the thought of losing Bucky. Steve obviously had misunderstood that reaction. I scooted closer to him, watching as he stiffened slightly.

"What do I need to swear on to make you believe that I am not a spy? I will swear on anything you want. A bible, your shield, Bucky, whatever you want me to." Steve's blue eyes shifted back and forth between mine and he deflated slightly.

"You would swear on my shield?" I allowed a small smile to pull at my lips.

"If that is what it takes." He nodded slightly and looked back to the fire. I followed suit and breathed a couple of deep breaths. I guess in his line of work it paid to be suspicious.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's ok. I mean if I were a spy I probably would have killed you the first night." Steve laughed slightly but it was pretty humorless.

The fire took another ten minute to get down. The small flames were not throwing as much heat as it was before and I shivered slightly. Steve shifted so that he was pressed against me and awkwardly draped his arm around my shoulders.

"How are you so warm all the time?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled down at me and shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with how fast my cells regenerate." That made sense, I guess. Science and I had never really gotten along.

"Well, I think I am pretty beat."

"Yeah. It's about time to turn in." He said, his voice rumbling up through his chest.

"Do you want me to smother the fire?" I asked, receiving a rather impressed look from the Super Solider.

"You know how?" I scoffed slightly and shoved his hand off my shoulder.

"Yes. Women love to Camp in 2013. Just then though… before that they hated it." I heard Steve laugh slightly as I smothered the fire with some dirt. He nodded and stood off the log and motioned toward his tent. Steve had been pretty busy the last two nights so he hadn't been here when I fell asleep.

"Beds yours by the way." He said pulling his shirt out of his pants. I was under no misunderstanding as to what Steve slept in, but watching him take his clothes off was new… and fun. Maybe I had a little more to drink than I thought I had.

"No. It's yours. I am fine on the floor." Steve spun, his white undershirt still tucked into his pants and all tight against his remarkable torso. I am not sure what the look on my face was but I think I saw Steve blush at the look. "Sorry." I said, finally looking up at his face. Suddenly the tent was too warm and freezing at the same time. At least that was the only explanation for the goose bumps on my arms.

"Ladies get the bed." He toed off his boots and moved them to sit nicely next to his bag.

"Steve, I'm not a lady." I said. He spun around again with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes you are."

"Look Cap, just 'cause I have tits doesn't make me a lady." I said watching the look on his face. It always confused him when I spoke like that but I didn't really care. To argue my case I walked around the cot and curled up in the sleeping bag that was on the floor. I heard him huff but also heard him shift onto the cot.

It was odd to try and fall asleep knowing that Steve was feet away in loose sleep pants and that enticing white wife beater. He hadn't moved either so I assumed that we were both lying awkwardly waiting for the other to go to sleep. Twenty minutes into the game of sleep chicken I heard the cot shift, and suddenly there was a presence behind me. He unzipped the sleeping bag that was around me right as I rolled over.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, not sure which response I wanted. Did I want Steve to make a move and take me there on the floor, or did I want an explanation that didn't involve sex. I couldn't tell.

"You are shivering so much I am sure that Morita can hear your teeth chattering on the other side of camp." He unzipped the sleeping bag all the way and opened it. The air was terribly cold but Steve settled next to me and draped the other bag over both of us. Before he could make a move I had curled up next to his extreme warmth, pressing against him as if he were the last life line I could ever think of. He shifted his arm around my shoulders, tucking the sleeping bag underneath me to seal in the warmth.

I could feel the shivering starting to subside but it was slow. I could still feel a slight brush of cold air coming from the other side of Steve so I threw a leg over his hips and pinned the sleeping back down. It wasn't until I had wrapped my foot into a pocket of warmth from the sleeping bag that I noticed Steve had gotten very still.

"Are you ok?" I asked pressing my face into his shoulder. He was too tall to allow me to pull the sleeping bag up over my ear to warm it up without exposing Steve's feet, so I needed to find some other way to warm up.

"Um… yeah." He said stiffly. Oddly enough his breathing was a bit faster than normal; then I noticed that it wasn't just his voice that was stiff.

"Oh." I said. I was torn. My right foot was nice and warm so part of me really didn't want to move it, but another part knew that Steve was probably incredibly uncomfortable with the fact that he had an erection that was pressing into my thigh. Then a third part of me spoke up, the part that was noticing just how much was pressing into my thigh. My breathing sped up to match his rhythm as I looked up at him. He was still frozen but he was looking down at me too.

That third part was really loud as I noticed his lips. So loud in fact that suddenly I was kissing him. My hand tangled into the hair at the nap of his neck and I felt his hand press into my lower back. My tongue slipped out and traced his lower lip and I heard his breath hitch. Then he was pressing against my shoulder. I pulled back, not having realized that I had shifted up so that I was hovering over him.

"What?" I asked, looking down at him. He was flushed and breathing heavily.

"I can't." He said. I shifted my leg a little bit, watched him jerk in response and growl.

"Something tells me you can." I said leaning back down. He turned his face slightly and I stopped.

"Crista." He struggled through a breath as his hand trailed up to my elbow. "It's not proper." He said. Holy crap I think I came at that. That was probably the hottest and sweetest thing anyone had ever said.

"I'm not a virgin Steve." I said. That got him to look back up at me.

"I'm not either, but… we don't know each other and…"

"Oh my god stop talking. All you're doing is turning me on more." I said smashing my lips against his before he could protest further. His hands were steady on my waist as my hand slid under that crazy sexy wife beater of his.

"Crista." He said, pulling back again. Besides feeling him hard and thick against my thigh, I could also see the internal war he was having. His pupils had dilated and what was left of the color of his iris was way darker than the eyes that had looked me from behind his Captain America helmet.

"Shh." I said, brushing my finger over his cheek. "It's ok. This is ok Steve." He blinked up at me, struggling with what I assumed was an upbringing including something about premarital sex, and the fact that he was also incredibly turned on. "Just let go." I said, hovering over his mouth. "Stop thinking. Just do what your body tells you to." He locked eyes with for a split second before his fingers dug into my hip, flipping me over so that I was pinned beneath him.

His hips grinded against mine as his tongue shoved its way into my mouth. Ok, as hot as Captain America is, sexy dominating Steve is indescribable. One hand shoved its way up my shirt while both of mine attacked the hem of his. My god he was solid, my hands slid over his waist and removed the shirt from his body. I had a quick glance down his torso and I think I came again. My shirt came over my head and I arched up so that Steve could unclasp my bra; which only stymied him for a split second. It went to wherever the hell my shirt ended up. Steve's mouth clamped back onto mine as his hands slid to the waist of my skirt. I reached down to remove it so that he could put his weight back on his arms instead of me.

One of his hands tugged at the waist of my thong but grabbed his wrist. He pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Quid pro quo baby. I'm taking your pants off next." I said quietly. The fact that there was a camp full of army men separated from us by nothing but pieces of cloth had not been forgotten. I leaned up and latched onto Steve's neck, hearing his guttural growl as my fingers slipped into his pants. I slid them off him and pulled his boxers with them. I felt his head tilt down so his mouth was right by ear.

"Sneaky." He said with a smile. I shimmied out of my own under garments and yanked him back down to meet me. He was so solid and after everything that I had been through in the last three days it was reassuring to have his weight pressing down on me.

There were a lot of rumors about Steve Rogers flowing around after he woke up, and everyone knew that he had super strength; what people seemed to miss was how gentle he could be. His fingertips were brushing feather light touches down the outside of my leg, pulling my knee up so that he could get between my thighs. His mouth moved, trailing kisses down my jaw and onto my neck. His other hand was rubbing circles on my hip and I noticed just how large his hands were. I guess I could have waited for in the next second there was finger slipped in me. I breathed out in a quick breath and bit my lip.

"Oh my god." I said. The main rumor about Steve was that he was a virgin, and if I hadn't believed his statement five minutes before I sure as hell did now. A virgin didn't know how to do that with his fingers.

"Holy lord." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked between hitched breaths. He pulled his fingers out slowly causing me to whine slightly.

"You are so ready." He said.

"Yeah well, you're perfect, it helps. Get on with it." Steve smiled down at me a second too long. I reached down, clasped my around that wonderful silky solidness and was rewarded with his surprised grunt.

"You are pretty ready yourself." I said, guiding him to exactly where I wanted him. All it took was the mere contact with me to have Steve shove in completely. It took every sense of will power in me not to scream. My head fell back and my eyes squeezed closed. I could feel the tension in his arms, pressing against my own.

"Are you ok?" He asked through a strangled breath.

"Yeah. You're just… big." I whispered. He stayed still for a bit to let me adjust and stretch, and that was when I realized he wasn't even fully in. "You're good." Steve shifted down, pressing further into me and I swear he was hitting the bottom of my stomach. And all I wanted was more.

Steve pulled out, pressing back in and this time I arched to meet him. He growled quietly in his throat at the action. A rhythm picked up after that until I realized that Steve was still full of tension. That was when it occurred to me that he was trying to keep himself in check. My hands moved down to stop his hips and he blinked down at me. This idea could be really bad, but I had never heard of someone dying from sex so I figured I would be fine.

"Let go Steve." I whispered. He was confused for a second before realization swept over his perfect face. He shook his head. I nodded at him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said. I pulled my lip in between my teeth.

"I'll tell you a secret." He lowered himself onto his elbows so that he was closer to my face. "I wouldn't mind." Now I am not into bondage and SNM and all that shit, but a little pain could push the pleasure that much further. Steve shook his head again. "Steve, let go. What is the point of sex if you aren't going to let go?"

"You don't understand."

"I do. I have seen your strength. Let go." He shook his head again and now I was frustrated. I leaned up, pulled his lower lip into my mouth and bit him. He jerked back, but I still had his lip, which I traced with my tongue. "That's an order Solider." I said, releasing his lip and kissing him. "Let go Steve. It's ok." I pulled both of my knees up and wrapped my legs around his hips. I watched as something clicked and instead of Captain America, Steve Rogers was on me. Not a control perfect soldier, but a man, primal and aroused. He let himself go and took his own pleasure.

And it was thrilling. I bit into his shoulder to keep from yelling about three times, my breath hitching as I tried to stay quiet. Steve was grunting quietly in my ear as I dug my nails into his back. I learned in the last fifteen minutes that a growling Steve was a happy Steve. My first orgasm hit so hard and out of the blue I might have blacked out. I arched into him, my breasts pressing against his moving chest which just added to the climax.

His fingers were digging into my hips and I was fairly certain that the inside of my thighs were getting bruised but I couldn't find it in me to care. Three orgasms in and I could barely breathe. The fourth hit so fast the last one wasn't over yet. I felt Steve's thrusts stutter slightly and then he was gone.

We both came down from our highs around the same time. It wasn't until I realized that there was cold air hitting the sweat on my skin did I try and tug the sleeping bag over us. Steve pulled back, his hair falling into his eyes as he looked at me, asking me if I was ok. I nodded and smiled, reassuring him that I was fine. My legs hadn't fallen off but I was sure I couldn't use them for a while. Steve reached into his bag and grabbed the wash cloth from earlier, slipping his quickly softening length from me. I jerked slightly when he cleaned me up as I didn't think he would, but he tossed the cloth in the corner and returned next to me. Steve reached over and tucked me against his side, pressing a kiss to my hair. Hopefully he wasn't too torn about what just happened; he would have to learn about one night stands at some point right?


	5. Stupid Trees

Soreness; check. Aching hip joints; check. Hickeys: check. Bruises: check, check, check and check. I was taking stock of what happened the night before while Steve was out making the final preparations for tear down. I had slipped my t-shirt and shorts on under the button down shirt and dark blue skirt that Dum Dum had purchased for me. Steve had woken up at the crack of dawn and taken the wash cloth from the night before to clean it up. Hopefully Bucky wasn't too good at being able to tell that his best friend got lucky the night before. I was tying up my shoes when Steve came back in. His eyes scanned the rolled up sleeping bags and his packed up bag.

"You didn't have to do that." He said. I shrugged. "How do you feel?" He asked breaking eye contact and acting very shy.

"I'm fine. I won't be riding a horse anytime soon, but I don't think that will be a problem." He looked up, his entire face a delicate shade of pink. I smiled going over and brushing his perfect hair. "It's fine Steve." I assured him once again. He nodded and then looked out the tent.

"We are almost ready to go." He said. I nodded. I knew that in general we were heading back to Italy and I hoped that the road took us in the general area of that tree. I had been in the 1940's for three days and hadn't really done much except sleep with an American hero. I stepped outside into the watery winter sunlight and watched the Howling Commandos converge on the tent behind me. They were a well-oiled machine. They got Steve's tent dissembled and packed into a truck in about fifteen minutes. Steve climbed into a truck with Bucky, and two other Commandos who were speaking French. I didn't speak French so I wasn't sure what they were saying.

Either way, I climbed into the second truck with Dum Dum at the wheel, Morita and Falsworth. I glanced over at the Englishman, still completely appalled that I let his name slip around Steve. Of course she wouldn't be Peggy Falsworth yet, everyone knows that she and the Captain had a little something happening. We pulled onto the rough road, the entire contents of the truck jostling with every bump. Not that I didn't trust Dum Dum, but he had a bit of a wild side to him.

Now I hadn't been out of the "camp" for the entire time that I was there, and having been unconscious when I was brought in, I really had no idea where I was. I twisted, turning to look at the truck carrying Steve and Bucky. Both men were laughing at something, and it twisted my gut to see it. Steve said they were going after Zola within the next week. That laughter was something that wasn't going to last long. As I turned back around, the oddest thing happened. I got incredibly dizzy.

I clamped onto the seat back in front of me and closed my eyes waiting for it to pass. I wasn't prone to dizziness so I didn't really know how to handle it.

"You ok sweetheart?" Dum Dum asked. I breathed in through my nose, the most logical thing was pulling in oxygen, and took stock of what my body was doing. I was sure Steve's thoroughness the night before had nothing to do with what was happening, but I was humming. No like, really, I felt my body humming.

"Stop the truck." I said.

"What?"

"Dum Dum stop the trunk." I felt the truck lurch and scrambled out the door before anyone could say anything. I turned around and looked into the trees as I heard the other truck screech to a halt.

"Crista what the hell?" Dum Dum asked. I hadn't even heard him get out. "Sorry Cap. She got dizzy and then…"

"Crista!" I could feel it. It was like the smell of thanksgiving dinner to a starving person. An instinct that lead me through the thick copse of trees to the one whose heart was thrumming along time with mine. I stumbled over a tree root, probably the same one I tripped over the last time I was stumbling around here and felt Steve's hands pull me back up.

"What the hell?" Bucky asked. I turned to look at them, noticing only the two before turning back around. This was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. I bet this is what a drug dog feels like; knowing that what they are looking for is close because they can feel it. I started moving again, this time being careful of twigs and roots that would try and grab me. I heard the two men huff behind me and start following. Five minutes later, I stopped.

It was right there, and suddenly I realized it wasn't the largest tree I had ever seen. The only reason it looked that way was because it was three trees, circling around each other, forming one thick trunk.

"That is something." Bucky said. To me, the trees were pulsing with a life that was like nothing I had ever experienced. I could feel the energy in them like a bass line at a rock concert. The trees three roots systems were all tangled together, pushing out of the dirt sporadically around the trunks.

"Crista. Come back to the trucks." Steve said. I turned to look at him. His face was hardened again. "We will get you to London. We will get you help." He said, allowing his mask to crack just enough to show self-loathing and pity.

"You still think I am nuts." I said. It wasn't a question as I already could see the answer. "That is why you were against last night." Bucky perked up at that comment but didn't say anything. I looked back to the tree, feeling it calling me and all I wanted was to get back to 2013.

"Crista come with us. We can help you." Bucky said slowly, not sure of why he was offering help.

"You already have." I turned to look at the two best friends standing next to each other. "You got me back here." Before either could protest I launched around Steve. He only thought that I was letting him take me back for a second, because he stopped tugging on. "You are an amazing man Steve Rogers. Look me up in 2013." That pity look was back. I pressed a kiss to his lips, half wanting to and half seeing if that would make the self-loathing come back. It did.

"Wha…?" Bucky breathed. I turned to him. He was only armed with hand gun and he was looking between Steve and me with confused expression that wanted way more answers than I was going to give him. I hugged him to.

"Goodbye Bucky." I whispered. He hugged me back, and was still confused as I pulled out of the hug. I kissed him too. Hell he was going to be dead in a week. That and he was still cute as hell.

"Crista. Stop this. Come back with us." Steve said as I turned back to the tree. Its rhythm was almost a full on drum beat now; it was calling me. Like Jumanji. I took a step over the roots and felt my skirt catch.

"Oh. Won't need these." I said, slipping the skirt down my legs. Bucky glanced at Steve before I pulled the shirt over my head. Back in modern day clothes was refreshing. I folded the skirt and shirt, placing them in Bucky's hands and kissed both men one more time. "2013 Steve. Look me up. But not before then, I won't understand yet." I whispered. He sighed a frustrated sigh but I didn't wait for him to talk. I turned and placed both hands palm up on the tree trunk.

He didn't know what to do. He could always carry her back to the trucks. Crista needed to be in London, not the middle of the forest. But when she touched her palms to the tree trunk something happened. Steve felt like he got hit in the gut and apparently Bucky did to as he grunted. When they looked back up, Crista was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell just happened?" Bucky asked.

"Crista?" He called, walking over to the tree to see if she was hiding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't touch it." Bucky said. He turned around giving Bucky an incredulous look.

"Bucky come on." He said. But his friend was paler than he had seen him in a while.

"She disappeared Steve. She's gone. She's not here." Bucky said, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell happened?" He restated. Steve sighed.

"She said she was from the future. That was why I wanted to get her back to London. I'm sure there are great facilities there…"

"Steve. SHE IS GONE." Bucky said looking over at the three twisted tree. He was right. Crista was gone. She was not behind the tree, she was not in the tree. Steve couldn't even smell her anymore. Steve made eye contact with Bucky before nodding.

"Let's go back." He said, turning toward the trucks. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to tell the Commandos. One second they had a pretty dame tagging along, the next second she jumped out the truck, touched a tree and disappeared.

"So um… what happened last night?" Bucky asked. While Steve did freeze in his steps, he could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks. "You slept with her?" Steve wasn't entirely comfortable with that fact yet. While she had disappeared, he figured it would be another 70 years until he truly believed she wasn't crazy. He felt like he had taken advantage of a crazy person and the thought set in his stomach like a rock. "How was it?" Steve huffed, before deciding on the truth.

"Fantastic." He said. Bucky whooped, causing Steve to glare at him. They were still deep in Nazi territory. Buck punched him in the arm to continue the explanation. "She made me let go. Not check myself or anything. She was covered in bruises this morning." He said, that self-loathing coming back as he thought of her hips.

"She told you to?" Bucky asked.

"She made the first move."

"I think I am going to like the future." Bucky said. Steve smiled and laughed slightly.

"Let's get Zola first."

AN

I have never had so many people following a story. Shout out to ImaBiteChu and .Wonder.93 who joined this last week. You guys make me want to keep writing. Don't be shy, let me know what you think :)


	6. 2013 Great

He was falling. Into a ravine so deep Steve couldn't see the bottom. And he was screaming.

Steve jerked awake and stared at his bedroom ceiling. 70 years and he still had nightmares about that god forsaken train. He pushed the covers off him, letting the spring air hit his sweat soaked skin. Glancing at the clock he picked up his cell and hit speed dial 2.

"It wasn't your fault Steve." Natasha mumbled half asleep.

"You're starting to scare me with that ability." He said, opening the apartment window to allow the sounds of Brooklyn in.

"The only reason you ever call at 2 am is because you think you killed someone."

"I've killed plenty of people." He said, leaning against the window frame and looking out at the street below. She grunted as she shifted; he could hear the sheets rustling.

"Join the club." He laughed slightly, hearing Clint say something in the background, and then they were quiet for a while. "Who was it?" She asked suddenly.

"Bucky." He answered. Steve could still hear the scream. At least this time he hadn't turned back into the train and been confronted with a Chitari.

"You know, you can talk to people about this. People who can help you. People who have far more patience than I do." Steve laughed again, but the only person he thought could understand was supposedly out there somewhere in the city.

"Go back to sleep Nat."

"Hmm. Clint get up." She said before clicking the end button on her phone. He rolled his eyes at his team mates. While Natasha claimed she didn't have patience, she had not left Clint's side since the Battle of New York. And she always answered the phone when he called.

May in New York was perfect. The winter was melting and summer hadn't come barreling in yet. When Steve wasn't on missions for Fury he spent his time in Central Park. He liked to watch all the families running around. It made him think that putting that plane in the water wasn't as devastating as it could have been.

A little girl dashed by his legs, screaming as her brother chased her and Steve smiled. The boy stopped in front of him and looked up, his mouth dropping open. The boy couldn't be more than seven as he took a step closer to Steve.

"My Grammy said you saved the world." The boy said. Steve simply smiled. "Mom said you protect the world. From Aliens." He whispered the last part and it made Steve laugh. "I want to be just like you when I grow up." Steve smiled and leaned down a little so he was on the same level as this kid.

"I have a lesson for you then." The boy's eyes lit up and if possible, got wider. "Stop being mean to your sister." All that did was make the boy pout.

"Lucas. I'm so sorry." A young woman came up and scooped the boy Lucas into her arms.

"Not a problem Ma'am." She looked down, focusing on him for the first time, her mouth forming a small "o".

"Mommy, its Captain America. He says I have to be nice to Lily to be like him." Lucas said. His mom laughed slightly and then nodded.

"He is right." She put Lucas down and smiled over at Steve as the boy went running off. "Thank you. I can't get him to stop pestering her."

"Not a problem." He repeated.

"Have a nice day Captain." She said before following her children back to the blanket they had laid out. "Oh, and thank you. For everything." She had turned, taking steps backward as she spoke to him. He smiled; it was always nice to know that people remember and actually cared about the sacrifices made.

He flopped onto his couch. 2013 was boring, and chaotic and confusing all at the same time. He had spoken to Peggy once since the Battle of New York. Her children had put her in a nursing home in Washington D.C. Falsworth had passed five years ago. The last of the Howling Commandos to hold on. Steve hoped that Dum Dum had a beer waiting for him when Falsworth passed. He reached over and clicked on the news.

Steve had a love, hate relationship with the news. He loved being informed, but he hated what he was being informed about. The only thing the news covered was war, battle, terrorists, rapists, and murder. Somehow, he thought that he would have saved a better world. He glanced at it as he turned the volume up and starred absent mindedly into the kitchen thinking about food.

"Good news today. The American Hiker who got lost in Germany's Black Forest has been found. New York teacher Crista Frasier…" His head snapped back. There she was. A video of Crista, with her curly brown hair and turquois eyes from outside her hotel in Germany. "Sources say that Ms. Frasier is completely fine. While on a hike with her family, she experienced some dizziness and according to her, tripped down a slight incline which prevented the search party from finding her. She got back up the incline, a little bruised, but she is said to be returning to work on Monday for the start of school." The female anchor said.

"Guess those Manchester kids are either excited to see her, or wanted a sub." Manchester. Manchester High School. He knew where that was. Crista taught at Manchester High School. He watched the video again. She was wearing the same thing she had been when she touched that tree.

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He hadn't realized that he hadn't let that night go. There was still a small part of Steve that thought he had taken advantage of an insane woman. He hadn't. She was telling the truth.

If one more person asked me if I was fine, I was going to punch them. No one had seen the extent of my bruises so I didn't have to explain away everything but the hand shaped ones on my hips were harder to explain. By third period I was completely sick of my students asking me about Germany and the hill I fell down. My AP American History students all came stumbling in in the ten minutes that they had between classes and started unpacking. They had a paper due today and I saw them starting to talk about it. The bell rang and they all moved to their seats. These guys were my junior's and one of my favorite classes. I told them at the beginning of class that I would treat them as college students as it was supposed to be a college class, so I spoke to them like I would my friends.

"All right guys. I am going to warn you, if one more person asks me how I am, I will throw my shoe at you." They laughed slightly. "Pass your papers up to the front of your rows and I will collect those before we start the class." My class was set up in a different configuration than most. The rows were only three desks deep, and instead of facing the white board, the desks were down the sides of the room facing each other, leaving me an aisle down the middle.

"If your papers are not in this stack you will not be considered here today." I announced as I walked down my aisle to pick them up. I clicked my laptop over to bring up the power point and moved back to the front of the room.

"All right guys. So, I know that this is American History but I also know that you guys didn't cover this last year in world history. We are shifting into World War II, who knows the dates of WWII?" Will, the quiet gay kid in the back raised his hand. "Will?"

"1943-45." He said. The fact that all the other students were nodding their head made me shake mine.

"Close. America got pulled into the war in 1941, but to understand the war better, we are going to start from the beginning." Before I could say anything, the phone in the room rang. "'Scuse me." I answered it, putting it to my ear. "Hello."

"You have your guest speaker here, you little tart." Amy in the offense said and I could hear the smile on her face.

"What?" I didn't have a guest speaker for the day, so I was confused.

"Well, I know that usually you have to alert us ahead of time, but I sent him to your room anyway. He should be there in five minutes and I want all the details." With that she hung up. I guess today was going to be an improvisation day.

"All right guys." I moved back to the front of the room, determined to get through as much as possible before this guest speaker showed up. "So, after the first world war Germany was in a really bad place. And in 1933 our old buddy Adolf came into power. Now while Adolf was a terrible man, back crap crazy and over all disgusting human being…" I paused as the kids laughed. "He is the perfect example of a dictator. He came into power, he reigned and then he fell. What he did was boost the German spirit. He took a proud people that he saw broken, and he reminded them of their pride, which in itself was good. It wasn't until he decided to blame the Jewish community for everything wrong in the country that he really showed his crazy pants side. In 1939, Hitler developed the first Ghetto."

"Like Queens?" I rolled my eyes at the question; Queens wasn't that bad.

"It is how we got the term. The German ghetto's where places that were enclosed by a wall, where they moved all the Jewish families. This was a holding place before he would give the order to send them into the concentration camps. Now 2 years later, America got pulled into the war. How?" I asked, turning to the class.

"Because what Hitler was doing was wrong." Kaitlin said in the back.

"True it was wrong. It was despicable. He was murdering innocent people and dumping bodies into giant holes. But that was not why America got involved. Remember America was still trying to get out of the Great Depression. Our economy was shot, and unlike today, the government took the time to fix our country before rushing to the aid of others. So why did we finally get pulled into the war?" Everyone started shifting, not making eye contact with me in as if that would make me forget the question.

"December 7th, 1941." The voice shocked me. I didn't even hear him come in. I had almost forgotten how quiet he could be. "Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor after America cut off their oil supply." Every head had snapped to the back as non-other than Captain Steve Rogers was standing in the door way.

"Well thank you students, I'm so glad you remember what you read." Steve smiled, truly smiled. I don't think he smiled in my whole 4 days in the 40's. Then I noticed the squealing, the shifting and the murmurs. "All right guys. Ladies, get your panties out of a twist and put that phone away. Captain Rogers is here to speak to you guys today about World War II. I figure you will pay attention to him over me." Steve made his way down the aisle, still smiling.

"Crista." He said quietly.

"Steve. Thank you for the improv lesson." He chuckled at that and turned around. "All right guys, I want you to show Captain Rogers way more respect than you show me. I want your questions to be academic and respectful. I don't want to hear 'Do you have a girlfriend' or 'what kind of underwear do you wear', Will." The class snickered as Will made a melodramatic "shucks" face. "If Cap feels disrespected by any of your questions I give him full permission to throw his shield at you. They are all yours Cap." I said moving to the back of the room. I sat behind the desk, marking down the names of the people who turned in their paper.

Throughout the hour class I only had to deflect two questions. There was one point when Steve paused as he looked at me, but then shook his head and continued with the questioning. He was pretty good in front of a group of people. Even better if half of that group wanted to ask about Aliens or take a picture. The kids left, all thanking him as they walked out the door.

"I figured since you told the front office that you were a guest speaker, they might have sent someone to see." He looked up at me and made his way down the aisle of desks and stopped in front of me.

"No worries. How are you?"

"Fine." He nodded.

"Great group of kids." I nodded in agreement. I saw his eyes travel my torso, landing on my hip. "Those look bad." He said, jerking his chin at me. I reached down pulling my shirt up slightly to expose the yellow and green skin in the shape of his hand.

"They're fine."

"They still look new." I frowned slightly, shortly coming to realize that he had been awake in this century for almost two years.

"Yeah. It was just about five days ago." He breathed in slightly and looked up at me. "Want to go to lunch?"

"That sounds good."

The faculty lounge was empty during nutrition as most people stayed in their class rooms. Steve was pushing his cafeteria food around his plate, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So. How has life been?" I asked. Steve looked up at me, a devastated expression across his face.

"I'm sorry I thought you were crazy."

"It's ok."

"You knew about Bucky." It was a punch in the gut hearing that name. Knowing that only six days ago I had seen the man full of life and laughter. I nodded slowly, watching Steve get slightly angry. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Would you have let him go? Would you have let him on the train if you knew what was going to happen?" He shook his head slightly.

"And the plane?" He asked, less anger in his voice.

"One shouldn't know too much about their own future. It colors their judgment. Would you have put the plane in the ice had you known that you were going to miss 70 years?" He leaned back, an argument warring on his face.

"Yes. It was better than the alternative." I sighed. One, Steve would always have done right the thing. But one could never had known what they would have done with different information.

"You say that now. But if Bucky had been alive?" He shook his head.

"I didn't come to yell at you. I came because I missed you. I tried to find you when I woke up but, knowing that you wouldn't have known me, that I couldn't have talked to you about Bucky, it killed me." I reached across the table and took his hand. I knew the last two years had been hard on him, but I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he sought me out. I might never have gone to Germany in the first place.

"How have you been?"

"I have been dreaming about Bucky. A lot." He said. I nodded. "Since the New Year actually. Knowing it was 2013 and I could find you, brought up a lot."

"It's a good thing. If you had turned up two weeks ago I would have been really confused." He chuckled again, and I realized that the man sitting across from me was not the man I spent last week with. He was more relaxed. He was not fighting a war.

"I couldn't actually find you." I nodded, taking a bit out of my salad.

"How have you been adjusting to everything?" I asked, changing the subject from the fact that Captain America had been looking for me.

"I wanted to thank you, cell phones were not as confusing as I thought they would be, and I have mastered the internet." I laughed at his carefree joking. "And those shorts were not too short." I laughed again as that pink tainted his cheeks again.

Lunch was great. Seeing as I had a free fourth period we sat for almost an hour talking. About his apartment, how he spent his days in the modern world, everything.

"How is SHIELD?" I asked. I had diverted a question about the organization from one of my students, but there was no one in the room with us.

"Good. They have me working. Actually Fury wants me to relocate to D.C."

"Wow. That's a big move."

"Not as big as 70 years. He said he needs me closer to actual headquarters." I nodded. "How was your trip back?" The tone in his voice and the tension in his face told me that he wasn't asking about my flight back from Germany.

"Hell. I hope I never have to do that again." It wasn't something I liked remembering. That travel felt like I was being pulled apart from the inside out and stitched back together with a dull need and thick thread. "I have done some research about them. Trying to see if there are random disappearances that can't be explained."

"What did you find?"

"There are actually quite a few. Mostly in Scotland. I found the name of a couple who disappeared for like five years and suddenly reappeared in America." Steve nodded, not sure how to process the information I'm sure. It was like he was getting way too much thrown at him. "I'm going there this Summer to speak with them."

"You're going to Scotland?" I nodded. "To speak to people about potential time travel?"

"I understand why you thought I was crazy."

"Are you going alone?" I shrugged.

"I was going to." The thought of going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie terrified and thrilled me. The Scottish Highlands were a land shrouded in mystery and fairytales.

"I will go with you." I felt the biggest smile pull across at my face as I looked at him.

"You know Rogers, if you wanted to have sex again all you had to do was ask." This time, along with the satisfying pink tint to Steve's cheeks, he laughed.

"Good to know."

A/N.. More followers! Oh my goodness me! TheMidnightTenshi and Momkeito, you guys made me smile during a very difficult time. I have massive school work in the next two weeks but I will try and get some chapters written in whatever little free time I may have. I wanted to know if I hould make this one big Crista story, or should I split it up into different titles? Let me know what you guys think. In response to one review, I still don't know who Crista is going to end up with, we shall see what she decides :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Rooftops

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked again, freeing my hands from around his neck. Natasha Romanoff quirked an eyebrow, looked over to our other companion and then back to me.

"I like her." She said, shoving past me. I blinked at the small smirk on Steve's face.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well, she isn't likely to shoot you." He said, pulling out a chair for me at the small square table.

"Not on purpose." Natasha said across from me. I sat down and looked over at Steve as he settled into the chair.

"This is Sam. Sam this is Crista." Like I had said, Sam was rather impressive for a normal human being. He gave me an easy smile now that he noticed Steve seemed to trust me.

"Thanks for opening the door." I said. He chuckled. "So. Who wants to tell me why I am in DC?" That certainly brought the conversation to a stop. Sam's eyebrows quirked in interest as Steve and Natasha looked at each other over the table. Steve's joking manner had dropped and suddenly I was sitting next to Captain America. The switch between Steve Rogers, every day guy who just happened to be built like a God, and Captain America the world's best solider who knew exactly what to do with those God like muscles was something that still impressed me. It was almost like he had multiple personality disorder.

"HYDRA." Steve said. I looked over to him as he made eye contact with me.

"HYDRA is dead. It died when you killed Schmidt." I said. I knew this. I was a history teacher after all. Steve took a breath through his nose and looked at the table for a second.

"SHIELD was founded after the end of World War II." He said. "Peggy Carter and Howard Stark started it after the SSR was shut down." I nodded. I knew all this. "Well, they recruited scientist with strategic value. Including Zola."

"Why would they do that?" I asked. What the hell? Peggy and Howard knew that Zola was second in command at HYDRA, it was illogical of them to recruit him for something that would become a huge government agency. Steve shrugged.

"He's been breeding HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its inception." He paused, starring hard at the table top. "They killed Howard and his wife." The desperation in his voice and made my heart break. I reached over and squeezed his forearm, getting a small smile back.

Zola was once again ruining Steve's life. It is a terrible predicament; when a friend is in trouble and you can't do anything about it is really frustrating. Then again… if Zola had died back in 1944 when they captured him instead of taking him prisoner, Steve would still be having as normal a life as he could have being Captain America.

"You look pretty intense over there." Sam said. "Something on your mind?" I looked up to him, not having realized that I was staring at the table so hard. I glanced at Natasha before looking at Steve.

"I can fix this." I said, quietly looking at Steve. He frowned, attempting to follow my train of thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"No." He said quietly.

"Steve listen…"

"No. I am not going to let you do that Crista." I took a deep breath attempting to explain my side.

"Crista." I looked over to Natasha who had an eyebrow quirked. "The Triskeleon is the most heavily fortified building ever. How exactly do you think you will be able to stop this?" She asked.

"I said fix." I said. Her eye brow quirked higher if that was possible. I turned back to Steve. "And I can." He shook his head.

"How?" Sam asked. Steve breathed in through his nose and looked back up at me. I asked with my eyes, should I tell them what I meant?

"Might as well. Everything should be put on the table." It was my turn to breathe in through my nose and look at Sam and Natasha.

"There are certain people…" I started, hoping to be able to explain this well enough. Then again, these people were part of Captain America's world; there probably wasn't a lot that would throw them. "That are genetically capable of time travel." I watched Natasha's eye brow raised and Sam leaned away from her the same way that Steve had 72 years before. "There are places scattered across the globe where the time continuum weakens at certain times of the year. The ancient Celts celebrated these times of the year as fire feasts; Beltane and Samhain. You might know them as the Spring and Fall Equinox's. I happen to be one of those people." I said.

"What makes you think we would believe that?" Natasha asked.

"Because I am telling you that it's true." Steve said. Natasha and Sam looked at each other.

"In 2013 I was in Germany with my family. During a hike I fell against a tree and then I was in 1944 with Captain America." I turned to Steve, focusing on him. "Where I can return and tell you to kill Zola after the pertinent information is gotten from him." His head was still shaking.

"I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"You aren't. This is my choice Steve." Something in his face changed and hardened. He looked away to compose himself for a second, before looking back over at me whatever he was thinking about hidden again.

"You said you never wanted to do that again." He did have a point there. I had said that I never wanted to go through that travel again.

"I would do it, if it means your life."

"Bri said that the third time through almost killed her mother."

"Claire was 55. I am 27. I highly doubt it will have the same effect."

"If you die on the way back it would not be worth it." I sighed, looking over to see that Sam and Natasha had been watching the back and forth like a ping pong game.

"If the world got you, it would be." He glared at me again before deciding to change tactics.

"How would you anchor to 1944?" Steve had heard enough of the conversation with the Mackenzie's to hear about anchoring: you needed someone or something prominently in your mind to be help you steer through the time continuum.

"Bucky." Steve's face changed again; shock and sadness coming through his Captain America Mask. "I will only be there for like two point five seconds and then I will touch the tree and come back here."

"And your anchor back?"

"My entire life." He laughed slightly but there wasn't any humor in it. Whether the silence that followed was uncomfortable I wouldn't know. I just remember staring at Steve and trying to convince him that this was going to be ok; that I could do this.

"While I hate to break the starring contest, this sounds like it's going to take a lot of time." Natasha said leaning forward onto her elbows. "That is something that we don't have." I sighed and looked over to the red head. What she didn't seem to be grasping was that I had more than enough time. When I got back from 1944, none of this would be happening.

"How about this. If we fail, then I can't stop you." It was my turn to glare at him. Then, for the first time since I had arrived in DC, Steve's boyish smile sprang onto his face.

"That's not funny." He leaned back in his chair with his hands pressed into his knees like he had when I told him I was from 2013. That stupid smile was on his face this time though.

"So chipper." Natasha muttered, causing Steve to laugh, this time with a bit more humor. "So, the question is who at S.H.E.I.L.D could launch a domestic missile strike?" She continued.

"Pierce." Steve said in reply. Pierce, that name sounded so familiar. Pierce. From the way Steve said it, I could assume it was a last name. Who was notable, named Pierce and worked for the government. Jason Pierce, but he was fairly new to the white house, and something told me that the white house was not trying to kill Steve. Wait, no the White House, S.H.E.I.L.D. Alexander Pierce.

"Wait Alexander Pierce?" I asked looking at him. "Senator Pierce from New York?" Steve nodded, the Captain America mask back in place. "I voted for him. What a douche." Steve chuckled as he heard Sam laugh from in the Kitchen.

Steve was not happy about Crista being involved with the mission to get Sitwell. Granted she had not accompanied them to get Sam's suit, and she had lunch waiting for them when they got back to the apartment… that was nice. But putting her in danger was something that he had never wanted to do. He and Nat were waiting at the building and he was glaring at her.

"Save it for Sitwell Rogers." She said, rolling her eyes for the eighth time. It had been her idea to bring Crista into this. Nat said that Sitwell might be less argumentative if he walked around the corner to a beautiful woman. Crista had apparently felt so guilty about not telling him to kill Zola in 1944 that she was willing to do almost anything to help now.

"Why did you have to suggest this to her?" He asked.

"She wanted to help. She was gonna go back in time for you Steve, something that she apparently never wanted to do again. A car ride isn't going to hurt her." Before he could answer Steve's phone buzzed.

"We're here. Coming up now." She said shortly before hanging up. Steve and Nat were standing just inside the door to the roof. Crista and Sitwell were supposed to take the elevator to the top floor and one flight of stairs, where he would run into shadow. Steve would take it from there. He also wasn't sure how Crista was going to react to the actual plan to get Sitwell to talk; thinking you just saw someone get killed could be traumatic. Not that Crista wasn't smart, but they hadn't wanted her to possibly spill what was happening. The door to the stairwell opened just below him.

"It really is an incredible building. It was actually built in the 1920's for the Rockefeller family business." Crista said.

"Great. And why exactly does your boss do business on the rooftop?" Crista came around the landing with Sitwell just to her left. She looked up at the door and smiled. Oddly, Sitwell seemed relaxed, aloof and bored. That meant that Crista had done her job in not spiking his suspicions.

"Why for the view of course." They reached the top of the stairs and she turned, glancing into the shadows to see him. "It's pretty amazing." She said.

"Uh-huh. What is so amazing about it?" To answer his question, Steve grabbed Sitwell by the shoulders. Natasha shoved around Crista to shield her as Steve threw Sitwell through the door. He didn't hold back either. This man had betrayed his country and he needed to be scared. Sitwell needed to know the strength that Captain America was capable of. He went rolling across the rooftop as Steve followed.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." He said. He could hear Nat and Crista walking behind him. Crista was sort of stumbling he could tell.

"Never heard of it." Sitwell replied getting to his feet. So that was how he wanted to play this huh. That was fine with Steve.

"What were you doing on the Lumairan Star?" He asked continuing his stride toward the Agent. Sitwell had been backing away from him and was almost at the edge of the rooftop.

"Huh, Steve." Crista said, but he ignored her. He did hear Nat shush her though. From what he knew about women, he would be hearing about that later.

"I was throwing up. I get sea-sick." Sitwell replied. Had Steve been in a less threatening mood that would have been almost funny. By this time the roof ledge hit the backs of Sitwell's calves. Steve reached out, grabbing his lapels and steadying the rat bastard. For some reason though, that made the man smile. A sleazy smile that HYDRA must teach its recruits. "Is this little display meant to insinuate that you are going to throw me off the roof? Because that's really not your style Rogers." Steve breathed in, smoothing out the wrinkles he had made in the man's suit. He heard the cue from Sam that told him he was in place.

"You're right. It's not. It's hers." He stepped slightly to the side as Nat kicked Sitwell in the chest, sending him over the edge.

"Oh my god." Crista said. "What the hell…"

"Oh wait, what about that girl from accounting? Laura? Lis…" Nat started. Steve rolled his eyes. If Natasha Romanoff got her mind set on something there was no turning back. He wasn't sure that he could handle his best friend freaking out, saving the world and Nat trying to get him a date.

"Lilian, with the lip piercing right?"

"What is going on?" Crista came up beside, her hand slipped around his arm and her fingers dug into his bicep.

"Nat is trying to get me a date." He said. "Sorry about the roof thing." He smirked down, but Crista was nothing if not resilient. She shrugged it off and turned back to Natasha.

"With someone with a lip piercing?"

"Yeah she's cute." Natasha said.

"No, he's not ready for that." Crista said just as Steve said "Yeah I'm not ready for that." He laughed slightly before catching the whir of an engine.

"He still isn't comfortable with one night stands." Nat's eyes widened as Steve huffed.

"Just hush will you." He said to Crista as Sam sprang over the roof top, dangling Sitwell from the back of his jacket.

That got Sitwell to spill any answer Steve wanted.

Sitwell seemed very uncomfortable. Then again so was Steve. Natasha and Crista were smashed into the back with Sitwell and apparently Natasha was asking about him. More specifically his penis. Thankfully Sitwell put an end to that train of conversation.

"Hydra doesn't like leaks." Sam barked.

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it." Crista snorted in the back slightly as Nat poked her head around to the front seat.

"Insight is launching in sixteen hours, we are cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly." He said, glancing back to catch Crista's eye. They had to drop her somewhere safe. There was no way in hell that he was allowing Crista anywhere closer to S.H.E.I.L.D. then she already was.

"What?" Sitwell said, leaning forward. "Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea." Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a thumping on the roof. Before Steve could process, Sitwell was yanked from the car through the closed window and thrown into oncoming traffic.

Before he could react, Natasha had climbed forward into his lap. He looked back to see that metal arm with a gun.

"Crista." He yelled. He couldn't see her. Did Sitwell grab her? Was she gone?

"I changed my mind Steve… I don't want to be friends anymore." She yelled. His racing heart only slowed a little.

"She got down, she's fine." Nat said. Steve glanced around before reaching down and shifting the car into park. He heard Crista grunt slightly before she climbed back up into the seat proper. The Winter Solider went flying off the car, digging his fingers into the asphalt of the highway. The man stood up, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred and stared at them through the glasses of his mask.

As Nat aimed, something slammed into them from behind, causing Crista to slam forward into the back of his chair.

"What the hell?" She muttered, staring forward through the windshield. Just before they hit him, the Soldier's head tilted slightly to the side before he jumped catching the windshield with his left arm. "Whoa." Crista muttered. Nat was digging around at his feet; the force from behind had caused her gun to drop.

Suddenly Crista screamed. Steve turned in time to see the metal arm clamped around her shirt, yanking her through the shattered back window.

A/N: I am incredibly overwhelmed. I have never had so many people follow a story. To my newbies, LillithsChild and Ju du Nord thank you guys so much! While I have finals coming up, I no longer have a paper to finish so I have time to write every night. I knew where the story is going, the next chapter is almost finished. If there is something that you want to see, shoot me a review and I will see where I can work things in. Also, review! They make me happy too! Till next time everyone!


End file.
